REUNION FAMILIAR
by wendolyn3
Summary: Cuando nos vamos de este mundo ¿a dónde vamos? ¿nos espera algo? ¿nos espera alguien?


**REUNIÓN FAMILIAR**

Cuando el Sr. Albert Andrew enviudó, quiso cumplir una petición que hace más de 20 años le había hecho su queridísima tía Elroy: que volviera a casa.

La Mansión Andrew de Lakewood, había sido durante ya pronto dos siglos, la insignia del apellido de su familia.  
Siempre rodeada de misticismo, de historias truculentas, de cuentos que más parecían historietas para contar a los niños a la hora de dormir.  
La más tirada de los pelos decía que el primer William Andrew que había llegado de Escocia, sin un penique en el bolsillo, cargando apenas sobre sus hombros un tartán, una gaita y un morral, había hecho fortuna de la noche a la mañana y que para ello había hecho pacto con el diablo.

Habráse visto…

Porque la verdad, es que lo único que aquel jovencito escocés, iletrado y tímido había traído de valor desde su lejana "Alba" era su innegable belleza masculina, su incansable fervor al trabajo y una joya invaluable, más por lo sentimental que por lo material: Un águila de oro con una A en medio, la cresta emblemática de su familia… lo único que podía dar fe a sus hijos y a los hijos de sus hijos, de que su sangre, si bien no era noble, era muy bien nacida y de gente honrada…

La menos cotillesca decía que la Mansión Andrew estaba embrujada. Y claro, como no iba a estarlo, si su fundador hizo pacto con el diablo ¡mínimo ahí hacen fiesta Belcebú y las 4444 legiones!

Lo cierto, es que la Mansión existía, y sea por obra del diablo, o porque estuviera embrujada o porque William Andrew I ; pusiera todo el empeño de su vida en hacer fortuna, la familia había logrado ser una de las más acaudaladas de la nación.

Pero ciertamente, algo tenía la Mansión Andrew.  
Algo que solo los más allegados conocían.  
Elroy Andrew, la matriarca más severa y querida de todo el árbol familiar, defendió esa familia y esa casa mientras tuvo vida para hacerlo; pero hay quien asegura que aun cuando ya no tuvo vida, siguió guardándola con esmero y cariño… ¡Pamplinas! ¡Cuentos! ¡Puros cuentos!

Incluso cuando las pertenencias elementales de la joven nueva esposa empezaron a desaparecer y reaparecer en los más insólitos rincones de la casa, nadie le puso atención al detalle.  
Inclusive, cuando los mismos sirvientes aseguraron haber visto luces fatuas recorrer las ventanas del ala oeste de la mansión, abandonada desde antes que la nueva Sra. Andrew fuera adoptada, tampoco nadie prestó mucha atención.  
O cuando ya fue el colmo de la ridiculez, según su rubio dueño, que los sirvientes salieran corriendo en mitad de la madrugada para volver bien entrado el día por sus pertenencias y ni si quiera exigir sueldo, tampoco la familia pareció honrar los rumores.

Las nuevas señoras de la casa, al quedar solas, empezaron a ponerse, por decir lo menos, nerviosas.  
Al extremo que, si no estaban sus maridos en casa, iban como niñas de escuela, tomaditas de la mano ¡hasta al baño!

Aquella noche que la joven Sra. Andrew despertó gritando sobresaltada porque un frío susurro dijo claramente a su oído "Candy te amo…" a su esposo no le pareció mejor idea sino insistir en que había sido una pesadilla.  
Cuando empezó a escuchar los mismos susurros bien despierta y a plena luz del día… tampoco encontró quien le creyera.

¡A la joven Sra. Cornwell se las hacían buenas!  
Ella que gozaba de poner en práctica sus innegables dotes culinarias para complacer a su esposo, amiga y tío político, empezaron a realizarle jugarretas, tales como apagarle las hornetillas de la cocina, o encendérselas de improviso.  
¿Qué si puso el pavo al horno? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Con el horno apagado!?  
¡Cual apagado si hace media hora que lo había encendido!

Le cambiaban la sal por el azúcar, le colocaban picante en la vinagreta, o le mordisqueaban misteriosamente los cupcakes para la hora del té.  
La pobre Annie ya no hallaba cordura.  
La tarde que, saliendo apenas a contestar el teléfono, al volver, encontró la cocina que ella mantenía impecable, en un desorden de cajones abiertos, utensilios regados, condimentos derramados y limpiones volando en el ventilador se declaró loca y salió corriendo de ahí para no volver nunca más, amenazando a su esposo con el divorcio si insistía en su tacañería de no comprarle al menos un departamento en la ciudad.

Con la pena de su alma, el elegante Archibald Cornwell tuvo que acceder a los "caprichos" de su esposa, como él decía; y abandonar la casa que con su último suspiro su tía Elroy les había pedido no abandonar jamás.

A la dulce – y asustada –Candy le habría encantado acompañar a su hermana del alma, pero su esposo fue categórico cuando le dijo que él no abandonaría la casa.  
La rubia joven no tuvo más remedio que hacer oídos sordos y hacer la vista gorda de todo lo que veía y oía en la mansión cuando estaba sola… y a veces también cuando estaba acompañada.

¿Es que Albert no escuchaba ni veía nada? ¿Se estaría volviendo loca ella? ¿O Estaba él haciéndose el loco de a propósito?  
La situación pareció llegar al punto álgido, cuando la joven madre escuchaba a su bebé claramente, reír y balbucear con alguien cada vez que ella lo dejaba en su cuna y cerraba la puerta.

Llegó al punto de tomar a su bebé y esperar a su marido sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín desde la media mañana hasta a veces, entrada la noche, pero sola dentro de la mansión, ya no soportaba estar.

Su marido seguía haciéndose el sordo a lo que claramente sucedía dentro de la Mansión, pero un día no pudo seguir haciéndolo.  
Y fue exactamente aquella mañana en que Candy fue a buscar al bebé a su cuna y no lo encontró.  
Como loca salió de la habitación buscando a su niño, logrando que su marido de una vez se interesara y, convencido o no, hiciera algo.  
No había donde más buscar, puesto que el ala oeste de la Mansión estaba cerrada a cal y canto desde antes de que muriera la Tía Abuela, y no había manera de que el bebé estuviera ahí.  
¡Un rapto! No cabía duda, alguien se había escabullido durante la noche y había raptado al bebé, solo tocaba llamar a la policía en sumo secretismo y esperar a que llamaran pidiendo el rescate por el pequeño heredero.

Pero antes de cometer tal desaguisado, un ligero susurrar traído por el viento les hizo llegar a sus oídos una vieja canción de cuna apenas tarareada en una dulce voz que el rubio patriarca reconoció de inmediato.  
En la habitación de su hermana Rosemary, cerrada hace pronto 20 años, hallaron al bebé, dormidito, sentado en la mecedora que aun se movía, como si alguien hubiera estado arrullándolo ahí.

Candy y su bebé se fueron de la mansión esa misma tarde.  
Ya no le importaba si su esposo iba con ellos o no; sin embargo ya esta vez Albert tuvo que ceder, era ya demasiado obvio como para seguirse haciendo de la vista gorda.  
Con todo el pesar de su corazón, salió de su casa, cerrándola bajo gruesos candados pensando que no volvería.

Ahora, casi 20 años después, que sus hijos estaban crecidos y su esposa ya no estaba con él, podía volver a su casa y permanecer ahí, como lo había prometido a su Tía Elroy, quien nada más verlo entrar, lo recibió sonriente y complacida.  
Su hermosa hermana Rosemary le invitó a sentarse frente a la chimenea que su sobrino Anthony atizaba.  
Su padre le sirvió una copa de whiskey mientras su madre acariciaba sus cabellos, ahora blancos.  
Su sobrino Stear encendió la vieja radiola mientras el primer William Andrew tarareaba una vieja tonada escocesa asomado a la ventana.  
Uno a uno los ancestros e incluso sirvientes; todos, los que en vida habían habitado en vida aquella casona, fueron reuniéndose en aquel salón como si de una fiesta se tratase, dejando en claro que la seguían habitando aun después de muertos.

Ahora sabía por qué su tía siempre le pidió que no abandonara la mansión, le pedía que no los abandonara a ellos.  
Porque aun después de la muerte podían seguir siendo una amorosa familia y ahora él también formaba parte de aquel ejercito de fantasmas que las leyendas y el folclor local y familiar habían siempre tenido como una superstición o un chiste.

Comprendió el buen Albert, que las leyendas siempre habían sido de cierto modo serias.  
La Mansión Andrew sí estaba plagada de fantasmas... pero no estaba embrujada.  
Había un pacto sí, uno muy antiguo, pero no con el diablo, si no con su propia sangre; un pacto donde la familia se comprometía a estar junta para siempre, incluso más allá de la misma muerte.

Ahora estaban todos juntos de nuevo.  
Solo faltaba un miembro de la familia, pero al igual que él, cuando Archie sienta cercano su fin, vendrá solo sin que nadie lo llame, a cumplir con su destino y con su familia, como siempre ha sido.  
Pero para eso aun falta algún tiempo, felizmente, ellos pueden darse el lujo de seguir esperando.


End file.
